


8. Spanking

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Early Stages of Kink Negotiation, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Over the Knee, Soft Dom Aziraphale, Spanking, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), establishing the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Following Crowley's 'purchase' of Aziraphale's time, Crowley receives his first punishment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 36
Kudos: 142
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	8. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Even if read without Part 2 of the Nominal Fee series, this can stand alone, but at the very least, Part 1 of the Nominal Fee series may help the set-up for this entry.

_“Pity we will have to start with a consequence.”_

Aziraphale carried his blissed demon upstairs to his tiny flat and into his bedroom. He laid Crowley out on the bed on his back and brushed the hair out of his eyes. “I’ll be giving you a pass for any infractions this time, darling, but only because it is our first time together. My gracious, I’d thought of it so often, but I never imagined how lovely you would look like this. Spread out on my bed.” His fingers trailed down from Crowley’s forehead until he reached his hand and gave him a little squeeze. “Are you with me?”

“M’with you, Angel.” Crowley blinked with a toothy grin. “N’where else I’d rather be.”

Aziraphale smiled indulgently, cleaning Crowley with a thought from his earlier dry humping orgasm. “I’m inclined to agree. While I am fairly certain of the answer, I am still going to ask, are you amenable to further sexual activities this evening? As I mentioned, we will be starting with a consequence, and I should explain that I am rather partial to spankings as a punishment… and a reward if that is something that interests you later. However after that, I would love to enjoy further intimacies with you.”

“How you can talk _like that_ and still turn me on is beyond me. Yes, Angel, I am amenable to sexy play time.” Crowley leaned up on his elbows on the bed as Aziraphale smiled down at him, his hands behind his back. 

“Excellent. Well, then, I suppose you need to be undressed first.” He walked to an armchair in the corner and sat down primly. “Slowly, my dear, nicely folded and placed on the table, and then you will come kneel here.” He pointed to a sinfully plush cushion that had just appeared at his feet.

Crowley’s eyes went wide. “You, er … you weren’t joking, eh? The whole Dom thing?”

“Not in the least. Now, follow instructions if you please.” Aziraphale’s eyes were bright and focused as Crowley stripped, making a bit of a show for him which was very appreciated. Aziraphale kept his hands firmly gripping the arms of the chair despite his growing erection as Crowley’s body slowly came into view. Crowley sauntered over and gracefully went to his knees, looking up at Aziraphale with a smirk. Aziraphale reached out and took his chin. “Well done, dear. And well within your time limit, so you’ll still only be receiving the one punishment.”

“You didn’t say I had a time limit, and you said I get a pass anyway! And a punishment for my first offense, that you caused?” Crowley’s shocked outburst caused Aziraphale’s eyebrows to rise. 

“That’s fair, I hadn’t mentioned it this time, and I did say that. However, as for the other. I told you my expectation, and then enabled your decision to disobey. You easily could have pulled away and made it up here in time. And … “ Aziraphale smirked and he combed through Crowley’s hair, the hand on his chin turning his head. He leaned forward, and whispered in Crowley’s ear, his lips grazing the upper curve. “ … You said it yourself. I _am_ a bit of a bastard. I have been thinking of your backside over my knee for centuries. You need to expect I will find ways to _tempt_ you into allowing me to have it thusly.”

Crowley shivered and nodded. “O-ok then.”

“Now, you used the five minutes I gave you in chasing other pleasures. As I enjoyed those pleasures along with you, _immensely_ , I shall only give two strikes per minute.” He paused and cocked an eyebrow as Crowley looked ready to argue. Crowley thought better of it, which caused Aziraphale to smile smugly. “Oh, well done, my dear. Now, you will count as we go, and if you lose your place, we will start over until you make it to ten properly. Up and over, please.”

Crowley got into position slowly, looking like he was wondering if this was actually happening, or if Aziraphale was pranking him in some way. Aziraphale was patient and waited until he was settled before finally letting go of the arms of the chair. 

The angel hungrily drank in the expanse of Crowley’s back stretched to lean over his lap, the curve of his buttocks tensed in anticipation, and the thighs leaned against his own shin. He curled his arm over Crowley’s back, hooking around his ribs and holding him firmly as he smoothed his hand over his bottom and down his thighs. He sighed. “Simply lovely. Imagine how beautiful it will look with my handprints all over it.”

Crowley opened his mouth to answer but his breath hitched as Aziraphale’s hand came down with a sharp crack. He felt Aziraphale hum as his fingers trailed over the spot. “One.”

There was barely time to feel the air moving behind him as Aziraphale’s hand landed again. “Two.”

Three, four, and five came in quick succession before Aziraphale took a moment to graze his fingernails over his handiwork. “Lovely. I can actually see some individual finger marks where there is no overlap. Perhaps next time we can attempt to make a pattern of some kind. If you ever choose to be spanked for pleasure, of course.”

He began again with no warning, now making sure Crowley’s entire backside would be covered in red. Crowley wavered calling out numbers eight and nine, apparently being a demon didn’t toughen up the arse enough to not feel a good spanking. He held his breath as Aziraphale’s hand went up for the final strike but it didn’t come. 

“You need to breathe, darling.” Crowley did as he was told and as he was exhaling, Aziraphale’s hand cracked over his buttocks. 

Crowley wasn’t shaking or crying, but he did seem to be a bit stunned. Aziraphale began cooing over him, praising him. He took note of how Crowley’s cock twitched and his breath hitched with each. “You’ve done so well for me, darling. You took your consequence perfectly, and I am very proud of you. And incredibly pleased.”

Crowley began to relax into Aziraphale’s hands and words, his muscles releasing. He enjoyed the play of Aziraphale’s fingers over him, somehow both making the burn of the spanking both lesser and more acute. 

“Oh my goodness, Crowley, you are beautiful. Pinks and reds over your soft skin … I have waited so long to be able to touch you.”

Aziraphale’s arm reached under Crowley’s head and his hand firmly closed in Crowley’s hair, turning his head to look up at Aziraphale. His other hand gripped Crowley’s stinging buttocks. His neck was pulled taut as Aziraphale pulled him closer before leaning close enough that the tips of their noses touched. Crowley groaned softly, mindlessly aroused, at the words Aziraphale whispered, his voice taking on a low tone he was starting to become familiar with.

“Oh darling, I am going to enjoy _every … inch … of you …_. I am going to _ruin_ you … and you … You will _thank me_.”


End file.
